(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to generate random and density controllable dot patterns on an optical device, and more particularly, to a method applied to a microstructure of an optical device, or a method of arranging dots of the microstructure on a light guide plate, and the method employs algorithm of molecular-dynamics theories to execute random movement of dots distributed on a 2D plane so that the density of the dots thereon is controllable and the dot-to-dot relative positions are distributed at random.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To liquid-crystal display (LCD) backlight modules generally available in the market today, the arrangement of dot-patterns or the optical micro-structural arrangement on light guide when featuring random distribution are more capable of avoiding the presence of unpredictable Moire; and how to provide uniform luminance of the light illuminant surface of the light guide, the control of the density distribution of dots become the key issue in the design. The dispersed pattern technology commonly applied at present is applicable to the light guide in a light emitting liquid crystal display or an astigmatic sheet as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,754,419 and 6,865,325. However, the algorithm of either patent cited fails to achieve highly uniform irregular distribution within a given area for the distribution of dots, or to draw forth control parameters with a specific type of force-function resulting in further failure to achieve smooth distribution of dots with force control parameter for liquid crystal boards of different dot densities. Therefore, both patents fail to achieve the optimal use by their dispersed pattern technologies as disclosed.